Xiaolin Crossover
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: The Xiaolin Showdown characters and others will duke it out for shen gong wu. This is XIAOLIN CROSSOVER! Note:Shows like Family Guy will be considered but will have less cursing if any. Also PM for suggestions. And also everything and anything can be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic.**

Omi vs. SpongeBob

We see Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay all riding on Dojo over the ocean.

Dojo then tells them" Alright kids the Typhoon Gauntlet shen gong wu should be right under here."

Omi then says" My friends I will go and get the shen gong wu."

He then takes out the Gills of Hamachi and the Serpent's Tail.

Omi then shouts" Gills of Hamachi!"

Omi then turn into a fish creature and goes underwater.

_Meanwhile…_

SpongeBob was walking around and then he tripped on something.

SpongeBob said" Huh? What's this?"

He picked up the item and it was a bronze fist with a blue orb on the palm.

"Group Direction!" said a mysterious voice.

SpongeBob then looked up and saw Omi-fish.

Omi crashed into SpongeBob and dropped the Serpent's Tail.

SpongeBob was still holding onto the gauntlet, when he got the Serpent's Tail stuck in one of his holes.

The gauntlet started to glow.

Omi saw this and said" Spongy yellow creature, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

SpongeBob just stared at him.

Omi sighed and said" We will do a competition for the Typhoon Gauntlet, my Gills of Hamachi for your Serpent's Tail."

SpongeBob then said" Okay, by the way my name's SpongeBob."

Omi then nodded and said" Okay then SpongeBob, name the game."

SpongeBob then saw a Jellyfish.

SpongeBob then said with excitement" A Jelly fishing contest, the one who catches the most in ten minutes wins!"

Omi then shouted" Okay! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The terrain around them turned to a Grand Canyon style Jellyfish Fields.

Omi yelled" Gong Ei Tempi!"

SpongeBob then opened his mouth and Omi said" It means go."

Omi and SpongeBob both got jelly fishing nets and they were off.

SpongeBob then saw a Jellyfish and said" Serpent's Tail!"

SpongeBob then went flying after the Jellyfish and caught it.

Omi sneaked up on won and caught it.

This continued for nine minutes until both had ten Jellyfish.

They then both went for a Jellyfish that was green.

SpongeBob used the Serpent's Tail to try and catch it but then Omi said" Tsunami Strike Water!"

Omi then blasted towards the Jellyfish and caught it, just as time ran out.

SpongeBob then said "Hey that was fun!"

The Jellyfish then carried down the Typhoon Gauntlet to Omi.

The terrain was then turned back to normal.

Omi was now holding all the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi then said to SpongeBob" You are a great warrior and have earned my respect."

SpongeBob said" Thanks, hey here's my phone number call me if you wanna hang out, or need help."

Omi then thanked SpongeBob, said bye and went to the surface.

Omi would always remember his friend under the sea.

**Authors Note: This is the start of a new series in which characters will fight over shen gong wu and if you wanna give me suggestions for battles PM me. Also if people complain to me about the battles.**

**TMC clears his throat.**

**Shut Up!**

**Okay review if you like it and check out my other stories goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff except for the Idea it's all mine. Also this is celebrating Little Mac as a new smash bros character. You'll read why. Also this continues from the first one so ya gotta read that one to get this one.**

Clay and Popeye Vs Jack and Bluto

Raimundo says" There is no way you met a human sized living sponge who could talk Omi."

Omi then replies" I am telling you he was a sponge man."

Dojo then shakes.

Dojo says" Looks like we got a new wu."

He takes out a scroll and he says" Looks like it's the Panchi Auto [1] Gloves, it gives the wearer enhanced punching ability."

Clay then speaks up.

"I'll think I'll get this one partners."

Dojo then lands and drops him off in front of a Texan Bar.

But he wasn't alone. There was a red headed emo clown boy in a cowboy suit outside.

Inside we see Popeye and Bluto competing in a wrestling match.

Bluto then says" Listen Popeye those gloves are mine."

Popeye then retaliates" No they're gonna be mine ya big palooka."

Clay then tries to grab the gloves while they're not looking but then he sees another pair of hands and mistakenly shouts" Jack Spicer!"

He then covers his mouth as Popeye and Bluto look at them.

Bluto then yells" Hey their tryin to take me gloves!"

Then Popeye, Bluto, Clay, and Jack all get into a rumble for the gloves which ends up having all four of them grabbing the glove and it glowing.

Jack then says "Clay I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Popeye then interrupts them by saying" Ey this be our fight we be joining in to."

Bluto then screams" Ya!"

Jack then grunts and says "Fine but I get the big guy as my partner."

Bluto then says to Jack" My name be Bluto."

Popeye then says" And I be Popeye."

Clay then says" Okay then Jack me and Popeye accept, name your game."

Jack then says" The game is a Tag-team wrestling match, I wager the Monkey Staff for your Fist of Tebigong."

Clay then says" I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare, my Third Arm Sash for your Two Ton Tunic."

Jack then accepts.

Clay and Jack then scream" Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The bar then becomes a western style boxing ring.

They both say" Gong Yi Tempi!"

They all start fighting with each other.

Jack then yells" Monkey Staff!"

Then Jack turns into monkey Jack.

Clay then punches Jack in the face with the Fist of Tebigong.

He then gets knocked out and Bluto picks up the monkey staff.

Bluto then says" Monkey Staff."

He turns into monkey Bluto.

Popeye then eats some spinach and becomes super strong.

Popeye then asks Clay for the Fist of Tebigong.

Clay hands him it and he uppercuts Bluto's gut and he gets knocked out.

Everything turns back to normal.

Popeye then throws Jack and Bluto out of the bar.

Popeye then says" Ey I think these be your's."

He hands Clay the Panchi Auto Gloves.

Clay then thanks Popeye and heads out, but not before he gets Popeyes phone number just in case.

Then we see Chase standing over Bluto and Jack.

He then says" it's all coming together, the time is soon and I must prepare."

**[1] Panchi Auto means Punch Out in japanese, so the shen gong wu is called the Punch Out Gloves.**

**Yes this will be an arc story meaning this will have a plot. So Pm me for ideas. K Bai.**


End file.
